katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Save as Draft
" Save as Draft " è una canzone registrata dalla cantante americana Katy Perry per il suo quinto album di studio, Witness (2017). È stato inviato alla radio contemporanea per adulti negli Stati Uniti il 26 giugno 2017 dalla Capitol Records , come primo singolo promozionale del disco ed unico a livello mondiale . La traccia è stata scritta da Katy Perry, Noonie Bao , Dijon McFarlane , Nicholas Audino, Lewis Hughes e il suo produttore Elof Loelv. Musicalmente, "Save as Draft" è una ballata elettrizzante e una power mid-tempo , che ritrae nei testi il tentativo di trovare un accordo con l'ex di Katy, cosa che non avviene. Katy infatti cerca di scrivergli, ma poi ripensandoci, salva ciò che ha scritto come una bozza, senza inviarla. ("Save as Draft" significa "Salvare come Bozza") I critici hanno rilasciato recensioni contrastanti di "Save as Draft" dopo la sua uscita. Pur ricevendo elogi per la sua sensibilità e l'innovazione in materia, è stato anche definito mediocre e inferiore alle altre tracce di'' Witness'' . La canzone è stata anche paragonata alle opere dei cantanti Sam Smith, Lorde e di Timbaland . Commercialmente, "Save as Draft" ha raggiunto i numeri 14 e 19 su Billboard 's Adult Contemporary e Adult Top 40 , rispettivamente negli Stati Uniti. È stato aiutato da diverse esibizioni dal vivo, tra cui durante il suo tour di concerti Witness: The Tour (2017-2018) durante il Katy Perry Live: Witness World Wide (2017). Katy nel concerto finale che chiuse il Witness World Wide cantò anche "Save as Draft", invitando i fan a prendere un "profondo respiro" con lei. Registrazione e release "Save as Draft" è stato scritto da Katy Perry , Noonie Bao , Dijon McFarlane , Nicholas Audino, Lewis Hughes e Elof Loelv, mentre la produzione è stata gestita esclusivamente da quest'ultimo; Max Martin è stato accreditato come produttore vocale. La canzone è inclusa nell'album Witness (2017), il quinto album in studio di Katy. Il 26 Giugno 2017 , il singolo promozionale venne inviato alle stazioni radio americane contemporanee dalla Capitol Records , come singolo promozionale. La canzone è stata classificata come la canzone più aggiunta del formato quella settimana in un pareggio con il singolo " Praying " di Kesha ,in tutte e 16 le stazioni radio. Composizione e testi Musicalmente, "Save as Draft" è un brano elettro mid-tempo ed una power ballad , caratterizzata da una produzione "ghiacciata" insieme a metafora tecnologica; la canzone si apre col rumore di qualcuno che scrive qualcosa su una tastiera di un computer, per poi cancellarlo. Durante un episodio del podcast di Delilah Rene Conversations with Delilah,Katy ha detto che la canzone era un avvertimento sul fatto di venire a patti con un ex: "Sono stato in quel ciclo prima in una relazione e questo ha riacceso la relazione, e c'è solo così tante volte che puoi riaccendere la relazione o vuoi o dovresti ed a volte devi solo scriverlo e non inviarlo mai ... È solo quell'esercizio, quell'esercizio catartico. " Katy ha inoltre affermato: "Mi piace scrivere e poi dormire su di esso perché, per me, le mie emozioni si intensificano di sera ...." Sulla base del colloquio, Bretagna Wong dell'Huffington Post ha chiamato la cantante come una 'allenatrice di rotture' e scherzosamente le ha consigliato di scrivere un libro di auto-aiuto in futuro. In una recensione di "Save as Draft", Bobby Finger di Jezebel ha ipotizzato che la canzone riguardasse il blogging , con Katy "descrive il dolore di voler disperatamente offrire contenuti soddisfacenti per un pubblico appassionato e imprevedibile che è incapace di essere mai soddisfatto "e" spiegare l'atto frustrante di scrivere un blog che non pubblichi mai per timore che sarà solo fatto a pezzi dagli odiatori o frainteso ". Secondo Finger, alla fine la cantante "decide di nascondere la sua verità al pubblico" Kevin O'Donnell di Entertainment Weekly ha scritto che "Save as Draft" mette in scena "una tempestiva elucubrazione sul risucchio del vivere in un mondo digitale". I testi della canzone includono: "Non mi fotto del cambiamento, ma ultimamente ho lanciato molte monete" e "Mi sforzo, mi desteggio , potrei semplicemente lanciarti una linea / Ma dovrei lasciare dormire i cani che dormono / Perchè lo so meglio, baby / lo scrivo, lo cancello, lo ripeto, ma a cosa servirà riaprire la ferita? " Katy canta nel ritornello: "Quindi faccio un respiro profondo / E salverò come bozza" . Recensione Critica Alla sua uscita, "Save as Draft" è stato accolto con recensioni contrastanti da parte di critici musicali. Il Bobby Finger di Jezebel ha dato valore al "ritornello" della canzone e ha concluso: "Wow, sto singhiozzando".Wren Graves, scrivendo per Consequence of Sound , pensava che "Save as Draft" fosse il migliore tra i brani conclusivi su Witness e scrisse: "mette una ventata del ventunesimo secolo sul vecchio modo di pensare-del-mio-ex-piangendo." Mike Wass di Idolator ha dato un mix vario verso la canzone, definendola inferiore rispetto ad altri brani mid-tempo dell'album, ma etichetta il tema dell'oggetto "relativo" e conclude dicendo che la traccia dovrebbe soddisfare i fan / i programmatori della radio che cercano un po 'più di sostanza " Christopher R. Weingarten da Rolling Stones l'ha confrontato come un lavoro simile a quello di Sam Smith , ma negativo, mentre altri hanno paragonato "Save as Draft" ad " Apologize " -(2007) di Timbaland in collaborazione con gli OneRepublic , nonché al materiale di Lorde . Esibizioni Live Katy ha promosso "Save as Draft" con diverse esibizioni dal vivo. La cantante ha incluso la canzone durante i concerti di Witness: The Tour (2017-2018) in date selezionate, dove si è esibita verso la fine con altre ballate dal suo catalogo. Katy ha cantato il brano durante la sua quattro giorni di YouTube in diretta streaming del Witness World Wide (2017), al Festival di Glastonbury vicino a Pilton, Somerset , in Inghilterra il 24 giugno, e per la stazione radio Ingese Kiss il 30 giugno 2017. Ha eseguito anche delle perfomance acustiche del brano. "Save as Draft" non è stato esibito in alcune date del tour, Katy ha infatti spiegato che è una delle canzoni che la fanno "piangere", perché le riporta alla mente John Mayer . Inoltre, nell'Aprile 2018, dopo essersi riappacificata con il suo ex Orlando Bloom , la canzone ha perso il suo significato. Successo Commerciale Commercialmente, "Save as Draft" ha raggiunto il numero 14 nella classifica dei componenti per adulti di Billboard il 5 agosto 2017, rimanendo sul grafico per 16 settimane. Su Adult Top 40grafico, ha raggiunto il picco al numero 19 il 26 Agosto 2017, lasciando dopo dieci settimane. Clean Version Nella versione clean, nel verso "I don't fuck with change" (Me ne fotto del cambiamento) la parola fuck viene tagliata. Mentre nel verso "Staring at a fork in the fucking road" (Fissando inforcare quella fottuta strada) la parola fuck viene sostituita con "freaking", e la frase assume un diverso significato (Fissando inforcare quella pazza strada). Categoria:Singoli Promozionali Categoria:Canzoni da Witness